


Oneshot Book

by MasterX



Category: Oneshots - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Aftercare, Against the wall sex, Age Rearrangement, All the tops are, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguments, BBH is INNOCENT, BBH is precious, BDSM, BadBoyHalo isn’t bald, Begging, Being to Rough, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood Loss, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom BadBoyHalo, Bottom George, Bottom Hosuh Lee, Bottom Sapnap, Bottom Taehyung, Bottom Tubbo, Bottoms are innocent and pure, Bottoms are very sensitive, Breeding, British Character(s), Chair Sex, Choking, Clay | Dream is whipped, Clay | Dream keeps his mask on at all times, Clothing Kink, Collars, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Sex, Corpse Husband is Possessive, Corpse Husband is Whipped, Corpse Husband keeps his mask on at all times, Corpse x Sykkuno, Creampie, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Crying, Crying During Sex, Cum Inflation, Cum Swallowing, Cute Korean boys, Cute Subs, Daddy Kink, Dave | Technoblade Is Whipped, Dave | Technoblade with long hair, Degradation, Demons, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dream is Possessive, Embarrassing Situations, Explicit Sexual Content, Extreme PDA, Extreme Teasing from subs, F/F, Fear, Femboy(s), Feminization, Fighting, First Time, Flying, Forced Submission, Frotting, FxF Genderswap, Gay Sex, George is precious, Gream - Freeform, Grinding, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Fetish, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, Heavy eye contact, Hoodies, Hosen - Freeform, Hosuh Lee is precious, Hosuh always has his hair in a Ponytail, Humiliation kink, Innocent Sub, Intimacy, Intimidation, Jealousy, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kink Discovery, Kinky, Kissing, Knifeplay, Knot, Knotting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lap Sitting, Leashes, Licking, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Living Together, Long Hair, Love Confessions, Lube, M/M, Makeup Sex, Making Out, Male Pregnancy, Manhandling, Marking, Masks, Master/Pet, Mirror Sex, More tags to be added, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Nekos, Nipple Play, Nipple kink, No Female on Male action, No sexual shipping between minors, Normal Situations turned Sexual by Accident, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Painplay, Panic Attacks, Panties, Passing Out, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ponytail(s), Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dom, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Punishments, Restraints, Ribbons, Riding, Rimming, Roommates, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Sapnap is a brat, Sapnoblade, Scent Kink, Self Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Sensitive Bottoms, Sex Toy Under Clothing, Sexting, Sexual Situations, Short Shorts, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Skephalo, Skeppy is Possessive, Skeppy is Whipped, Smutshots, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Stephen Ng is Possessive, Stephen Ng is Whipped, Stephen always has a knife, Stockings, Stomach Bulge, Strength Kink, Sub Auctions, Subspace, Suit Kink, Sykkuno is Precious, TaEHyunG iS prECioUs, Talking down, Technoblade is Nonchalantly Possessive, Technoblade is a king, Technoblade is lowkey psychopathic, Tommy is Protective, Top Clay | Dream, Top Dave | Technoblade, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Skeppy, Top Stephen Ng, Top Tommyinnit, Tubbo is INNOCENT, Tubbo is Precious, Tubbyinnit, Vampires, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Voice Kink, Wall Sex, Wing Kink, Wings, ass worship, booty shorts, crop tops, cumming untouched, ddlb, dreamnotfound, established relationship(s) - Freeform, feminine clothing, hosphen, hosuh is innocent, hurt comfort, jungkook is possessive, knee highs, love making, no switching, oneshots, pinning down, self conscious, sexy outfits, soft kink, stosuh, swearing kink, thick thighs, thigh highs, thigh kink, wet dreams, “ Blood for the blood gods “
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterX/pseuds/MasterX
Summary: Go ahead and request anything, I’m here. Some characters may meet each other which isn’t canon at all.No poly stuff going on here, no females here, relationships are as said. I’m not a fan of switching. Genderbending is with both characters not just one.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Corpse Husband/Sykkuno, Darryl Noveschosch/Zak Ahmed, Fundy/Antfrost, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Stephen Ng/Hosuh Lee, Technoblade/Sapnap
Comments: 91
Kudos: 214





	1. Chapter 1

I will be doing this as long as- well ever. You guys send in requests and I’ll type them out for you. Don’t be shy I won’t bite unless you ask. If you ever have questions about anything I am more than glad to explain. I often add pictures in my stories to give the readers more to their imagination.

Also I want to make this clear, characters live together unless specifically said otherwise. I don’t want to have to explain they meet up each time, unless you want that requested than I’ll be glad to do it!

Go ahead and go to the comments and tell me whatever about the tags with minors, I changed it. So if you’re still pressed about it go ahead and piss off and stop wasting my time. I’m going to delete those comments because I already changed my words and you saying that shit isn’t going to do anything. I don’t care if you agree or disagree with me.


	2. By the way, Do you like flowers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen finds himself in this strange thing called love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also yes I changed the tags so people would stop crying over it. Instead of Tubbo x Tommy I’ll just have them best friends so no one else can get between them.

* * *

♡︎  
  
A cool spring breeze carried through the meadow, brushing passed the light coated wolves fur. Their attention preoccupied by a few butterflies who fluttered around in the air. The wolf stood up on its hind legs and tried to reach out to one of them but didn't get close enough. Then it tried to jump up only to stumble back down to the ground in a huff. The long grass of the meadow tickled their nose. Getting up and chasing after the butterflies as though nothing had happened.

Stephen watched as the wolf leaped elegantly. It's legs almost functions as that of a baby deer but slightly with more control. They practically danced in the ocean of green grass. Movements far to gentle and majestic to be anything other than an Omega. Being sure with its footing when it came to leaps that were higher than the others.

He found amusement as the wolf frolicked in the meadow. Seemingly without a care in the world, no worries or stress. Just the enjoyment of nature and the beauty of it all. Something Stephen hadn't done since he was young. He assumed the wolf had just shifted for the first time. Or maybe they were just small? He concluded on the mysterious wolf was a juvenile, 17.

Finally the wolf ran far enough from Stephen's line of vision for some time. He couldn't help but feel curious as to what was happening down hill. Curiosity killed the cat. He reasoned with himself it was just because he needed to make sure it didn't die suddenly. Yeah that's a good excuse. 

Steadily looming closer to the area where the other wolf disappeared of to he kept his ground not knowing what could be awaiting for him. But what he saw was far from what he could've ever imagined. Down the hill a large flower bed covered the floor like a blanket. An array for White, Red, Light Pink, and Dark blue flowers sprouted from the ground. The natural scents filled his nose as he inhaled in. It smelled so calming as if he was back at home with his mother, cuddling up to her when he was a pup.

Gazing over he didn't see the wolf right away, but soon noticed them when the orange and blue butterflies fluttered around the latter. The wolf was laying in the bed of flowers, the butterflies surrounding it, some landing on their body. The wolf wagged it's tail in happiness while watching one of the beautiful insects on it's snout. All of the flowers and grass seemed to be longer down where they laid. Adding to the subtleness of the small form being engulfed in the scenery.

The gentle scene gave Stephen nostalgia seeing the other so happy. He didn't know why he needed to get closer to the other, but it felt right. He wanted to get to know this other person even if it took all day. Stephen was determined about it. He stayed put thinking of when the right time to approach the unaware wolf of his own presence. He didn't think fast enough because the other was sound asleep. The butterflies all rested on top of the Apex Predator. Stephen didn't like that label. " **Apex Predator** " didn't fit the gentle wolf laying in front of him. He didn't like the idea of seeing this graceful form bloody from hunting. Bloodlust was off the table from seeing how they treated the butterflies. No way this person could in any way be considered a threat to anything other than the flowers they're laying on.

He moved closer to the sleeping wolf and kept low. Oddly enough the wolf didn't stir. Stephen came so close to the wolf that his shadow casted down on them, but they didn't notice his presence. Stephen could feel the sense of calmness and relief coming from them. He spent a lot of time sitting next to the latter contemplating his decision and choices. He never wanted to be with anybody or depend on someone other than himself, but this person made him feel like it wasn't a bad idea. Another person to protect only meant more hardship on the young alpha. Stephen wasn't ready to accept the fact that he needed another half to form a pack and be a perfect leader. One of the problems being he didn't find the right person or he was busy and didn't have the time to care. 

Today was one of those days where he had enough time to just hang out without stressing over work. But Stephen wouldn't mind protecting this person. He knows it sounds stupid to be attracted to someone he doesn't know, but this is different. It felt like his soul needed this wolf with him. The connection between them was strong, he could feel it.

Sighing he laid down a few feet away from his original position. Not to far from the wolf but not close enough to pose a threat. Before he knew it he stumbled off to sleep as well. His brother would scold him for being so close to an omega like this, but it's not like he's going to hurt the venerable wolf.

♡

Stephen slowly opened his eyes to see the wolf still sleeping peacefully. _Cute_ he found himself gazing at the way the butterflies still kept the lone wolf company. He soon found himself lost in thought, a very deep one at that. The scent coming from the other was that of fresh vanilla and wild lavender. A scent Stephen would die to have more of for the rest of his life.

Never in his life has he smelt something so alluring. It was clear the scent was getting to the Alpha's head. 

Stephen only came back to it when he felt a light press against his nose.

' _N-Nani?_ ' to his surprise the other wolf was now awake. ' _Did it just- boop my nose?_ ' Confusion dressed Stephen's expression like a blanket. The wolf simply stretched from where it laid, careful not to disturb the butterflies. Aware that the mini creatures were calm. Stephen still couldn't even comprehend what had just happened. 

The other wolf carefully got up and was finally able to stretch our their long legs. Not even bothered in the slightest that the large black wolf was so close to them. Shaking their fur out it looked at Stephen curiously. Stephen only looked back alerted, ready to attack if need be this wolf got any ideas.

When the lighter coated wolf moved closer Stephen growled lowly, warning the other not to get closer. They stopped for a moment, but continued until it was able to get close enough to Stephen's scent gland. Burning Red Cedar wood with a small tone of rainwater. A strong scent to say the least and they liked it. The wolf perked up looking at Stephen playfully while wagging its tail.' _They want to play?_ ' that's something only pups did while growing up. 

The heavy confusion still rested on the Alpha. ' _Why would they want to play with me? How old are they?_ ' more questions rushed through Stephen's head and he's back to doing what he always does. Overthinking things greatly spending more times on the subjects than he should be. This habit of bud was starting to get unhealthy. But he couldn't help it, he needed answers. 

So he stopped for a moment. Took a breath and let it out. No more thinking right now. Let it go and have fun. What's playing around a little going to do? 

Stephen took up the others invitation stood up with them. Happiness spread throughout the cheerful wolf as they hopped around Stephen. He followed wherever the mysterious wolf lead him to. Playfully nipping each other along the way. They brushed bodies, nudged, and the other would occasionally leap right over Stephen from how excited they were. Once the unnamed wolf got distracted by another black butterfly Stephen set in. He smiled and got low to the bed below him and watched intently. When he felt ready he pounced and brought the other wolf to the ground below them. Easily pinning them below in. They both sat there laughing with each other. Stephen was surprised to see the wolf below him didn't even squirm or try to get him off.

  
That victory was only short lived when the wolf actually did get out from under Stephen and managed to switch around positions. Using their long legs as an advantage but still laying on the Alpha to make sure they had him secured. Stephen was even more surprised at this not expecting this to come from them, though he wasn't complaining. It felt great to be able to play like this again. Bringing back so many happy memories from his childhood. 

After a few seconds they made deep eye contact with each other. One that seemingly had a conversation of its own. Stephens light brown eyes and the others grey ones were locked together. Stephen could feel his heart thump against his chest. Feeling how close the other was pressed against him he could tell the other could too.

**_Thump, Thump, Thump._**

It was suffocatingly quiet right now. The wind was no longer brushing their fur. 

The wolf nuzzled it's snout against Stephens neck and he could've sworn his heart skipped a few beats. Right now he didn't care for what anyone else would say to him, this wolf on top of him nuzzled up to his neck, is his mate. This all felt to natural to be a coincidence. Luna herself must have done this because there is no way Stephen would ever be able to find such a perfect person on his own. Heck he doesn't even know anything about them, but his instincts tell him that this person isn't dangerous. That they're far from anything Stephen should see as a threat. 

No threat whatsoever.   
♡ 

It was starting to get a little darker and the other wolf needed to get home before it got to dark and butterflies aren't very visible in the darkness. Stephen didn't want them to leave and tried his best to see if he could get the other to say anything to him. Nothing worked but before the other left, they picked out a small white flower as a farewell gift. Gently placing it in front of Stephen they gave him one last nuzzle and nose boop. He leaned into it and accepted the others Vanilla scent being rubbed onto him. Stephen looked down at the flower for a few seconds after the other pulled away. Only to look up and see them gone. Almost as if they never existed. 

♡ 

♡ 

♡ 

After some time Stephen shifted and decided to head home too. He didn't feel like walking in the dark today so might as well. He completely ignored all interaction when anyone tried to talk to him. " _I'm really tired right now I'll talk to you in the morning k?_ "

Gavin nodded and wished his brother a goodnight before Stephen disappeared into his room. 

Laying down on his bed with a huff, ' _what a tiring but eventful day..._ ' Stephen covered his face with his arm smiling and blushing softly when he could still smell the scent of that wolf on him. It surly wasn't just his imagination, and if that's true then.. he just found someone he could confidently say he loves.   
  
He should be mad, someone stole his heart without even saying anything. He felt butterflies dancing in he stomach as he thought about them. 

Stephen soon fell asleep thinking about the silver wolf he met earlier, but little did he know the feelings were mutual through both sides.

♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help, how do I add pictures?


End file.
